Springs
by RyouYami
Summary: Stressful days are just the worse especially for money lovers like Kakuzu and his loud mouth counterpart Hidan. The springs would be a nice little getaway from the stress or will it just add on to it?


Fanfic

Hidan and Kakuzu

"What the hell?" Hidan screamed. I looked up over at him with a blank stare. "Is that my scythe?" He asked again screaming. My eyes wandered to where my hand was clutching the red scythe.

"Uh, yes." I replied letting go of the burdening thing. Hidan charged at me, his eyes flaring. He grabbed his scythe and swung it at me. I easily maneuvered my body away from the swing. Hidan was panting from his burst of adrenaline.

"Don't touch my stuff, Kakuzu!" He growled, his voice losing some of its anger. I neef meant to hurt his feelings with my brilliant idea of hiding his scythe so he would have to go looking for it with me. he took it the wrong way.

"Sorry." I grumbled sitting down on his bed. He walked toward me, taking a seat beside me.

"Sorry for exposing, but my scythe is my baby." He said with frowning lips. With a glitter in his eyes he smiled. "I have an idea. It's been so stressful around here lately, let's go to the springs." His idea was good, but the springs weren't a place I frequented. Hidan stared at me with his shimmering hopeful eyes. There was no way I could deny him.

"Okay, sounds good." I lied with a grin. Hidan cheered grabbing my arm.

"Let's hurry and go." He pulled me after him. We hurried through the hideout loudly. Konan had given us a slight smile, Pein ignore our presence, Deidara and Sasori wanted to come along, Hidan denied, Itachi and Kisame weren't here, Zetsu was busy eating something.

Hidan was very excited about this. When we left the hideout he was cheering and didn't stop until we burst into the small springs. Hidan let go of me arm seeing all the random people in the spring.

"Damn, allow me to get rid of them." Hidan smiled deviously. I sighed allowing him to do as he pleased. Hidan took his scythe, his baby, and started to swing it around crazily. People saw the scary crazed Hidan and started to flee. Hidan grinned at me when the spring was deserted. "Let's get in." Without a second thought Hidan was naked, his white ass blinding me. he got into the hot steamy water, waving me in.

I unzipped my cloak exposing my black under clothes. Hidan continued to stare at me with his purple eyes unblinking. I stripped off my shirt feeling the hot steam blow across my stomach. My mask had been removed a while ago when I was busy with Hidan's scythe. Hidan's eyes moved directly to one part of me waiting. I slipped of my pants my member getting struck by the hot steam.

"Kakuzu, get you're fucking ass over here." Hidan growled. I walked casually to the water and got in. my legs were struck by the heat causing my member to rise slowly. I covered my body with the water and started to walk/swim toward Hidan.

The water did feel good and calming. Hidan, my immortal love, put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let me tell you something. People like us don't' take bullshit from nobody." Hidan was becoming strange. I floated around to face him directly.

"Hidan, you seem off." I commented rubbing my hand through his silver hair. That was when I noticed the red tint in his right eye. "TOBI!" I screamed gruffly. The jutsu wore of exposing Tobi's bright orange mask. His tight naked body was rubbing against me.

"Zetsu-san told to do it." Tobi whined.

"Why would he do that?" I barked angrily barely keeping my hand away from strangling the boy.

"He was busy with Hidan, but knew you would need him. I didn't know it would go this far." Tobi whined squirming away from me. I took a long deep breath.

"Tobi go home." I commanded. Tobi nodded stumbling out of the water. He grabbed his cloak and booked it out of here.

I rested my head against the side of the springs feeling a headache coming. I was actually excited about spending a little one on one time with my sweet lunatic, but it was ruined. My day was officially ruined.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" A sweet familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes wide and stared at Hidan.

"Not at all."


End file.
